


Naked in Front of the Computer

by jendavis



Category: The Losers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendavis/pseuds/jendavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt ""Jensen teaching Cougar how to handle an email and get around Internet."   Not exactly to the letter, but close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked in Front of the Computer

Once Cougar's shirt was off, and his hat back on, he smirked at Jensen skeptically.

"No, I'm serious," Jensen assured him, glancing to make sure the radio was still off as Clay had ordered. "Everything you could possibly do with a computer works best naked, but underwear is important," Jensen insisted, grabbing at Cougar's belt in a move that probably should have gotten him decked, but only actually resulted in a quirked brow and a smirk.

 _Yeah, sure_.

But he wasn't moving to stop him. Jensen worked onwards, finally getting his fly down. "A little help here? This is, after all, for your edification. You should at least be making the effort."

Cougar batted his hands away and leaned against the corner of the dresser to remove his boots, before dragging his jeans down by the belt.

Jensen whistled appreciatively and grinned, wide as he tugged Cougar towards him by his waistband. "See, this is working much better already."

Cougar's mouth twitched, but he still managed to deadpan, "should I leave the hat on?"

"Fuck yes. That's another thing. Hats. Also important." Jensen glanced towards the bag on the floor, considered grabbing the pirate hat, but really, it was time they got started.

He turned back to the table, pulling the chair out and hitting a few keys on the computer, glancing at the clock again and bringing up a new screen. "Sit your ass down," he instructed, stepping back.

Cougar seated himself in front of the screen, and Jensen leaned over his shoulder, pointing out Aisha getting out of Pooch's car on the first screen, and Clay, smoking by the front doors, on the third.

"Okay, so this time out, you're just opening doors, making sure she gets into position without anyone looking at her twice. Lucky for you, their system is weak- laughable, really. They're running a system that's about twelve years old. All you need to do is use the enter keys to scroll through the cameras, and hit enter to unlock the doors whenever you see Aisha and Clay getting near any locked doors. Soon as they're alone in the server room, we can go back on radio and go from there. Easy. No real skill, here, starting out. _Timing_ , here, is the part we're dealing with. The taller, sexier, part."

Cougar nodded, and Jensen had to duck out of the way to avoid being hit by the brim of his hat.

"And yeah, don't let them out of your sight, any more than you have to."

"Easy," Cougar nodded, reaching for the keyboard.

"Don't get smug, mister shot-a -guy-up-the-nose-from 500 meters. If you don't keep focused, they're going to get killed horribly. I mean, really, really badly. And we'll have to put up with Pooch taking over the shop. Nobody wants that."

Aisha was approaching Clay, and they were through the front doors. "Here we go."

He stood up and rested his hands on Cougar's shoulders, watching him for a minute. As soon as the two of them had cleared reception, he began to squeeze, rhythmically, his fingers sliding down, slightly, over Cougar's chest.

Cougar tried flinching him off, but when that didn't work, he decided to ignore him altogether, unlocking the door when Clay waved his dummy card over the reader.  
Jensen brushed his hands down and outward, his thumbnail scraping against a nipple, then down along his ribs.

Cougar snorted, working onwards, determined, no problem. Downwards, then, Jensen's hands slid, skimming across thin cotton and pressing into the hollow beneath Cougar's hip.

" _Birriondo_ ," Cougar grumbled, but his legs parted slightly, and Jensen could hear the grin.

"Not at all. Just doing all I can to ensure that my student is prepared for any distractions that may come to bear in the field." His fingertips dipped below Cougar's waistband, sliding down to brush along the inside of his thigh, softly.

Jensen could feel him hardening against his knuckles already, and Cougar still had seven doors to go.

As soon as Aisha made it through the second door, Jensen twisted his wrist and stroked Cougar lightly, just once. The resulting twitch sent Cougar leaning forward, slightly, and it was just enough for Jensen to slide into the chair behind him, his legs bracketing Cougar's.

He didn't stop stroking, but he kept it light, for now. Cougar still had four more floors to get through, and speaking of which, there was the elevator.

As soon as Cougar's finger reached for the enter key, Jensen increased the pace with a tightened grip, and Cougar ground back against him, hard and sudden.

"Gonna have to do better than that."

"I know," Jensen dragged his knee up between Cougar's legs, nearly sending them both off balance. Cougar, of course, recovered first, and a moment later, was straddling Jensen's thighs, leaning back just a bit, his eyes never leaving the screen.

From here, Jensen had access to all of Cougar, but for the underwear, and though he wanted them gone, he had a point to prove. Trailed down the knobs of his spine, then just inside his waistband, back to front, the skin hot under his touch.

He slid back inside, over skin that was even smoother. Warm.

Cougar wasn't ignoring him- the man never ignored anything- but he was trying. Every once in a while his stomach muscles would quiver under Jensen's hands, or his legs would tighten, briefly. His eyes, though, they never left the screen.

That was uncool, Jensen decided, momentarily flipping off Clay's orders in his head, and dragged his palm over the crown, twisting the way Cougar liked. And again.

 _That_ got his attention, Cougar grinding back against him, and _shit_ , it would've been perfect were it not for the brim hitting Jensen in the jaw.

Another door, now, and Jensen was truly surprised that Cougar managed to send the code through at the right moment.

Cougar's waistband rasping at the back of Jensen's wrists, he grasped at the tendon connecting thigh to hip, not-really-at-all accidentally brushing against Cougar's balls as he did so.

Cougar's legs were splayed even wider, now, and oh, _hell_ his back was getting just a bit of an arch to it.

Jensen kissed the back of his neck and looked back at the computer.

One of these days, he'd actually remember to plug in the web cam.

He let his fingers press and stroke and squeeze, for a while, watching Clay and Aisha over the brim of Cougar's hat. They wound down another corridor, a left turn, and rows of cubicles on the right. Another floor, and Cougar got them through another door. Out past the copiers, where Aisha paused to grab the stapler that Jensen had rigged up with an RFID reader and given to Pooch to plant the evening before, during his third night on the job as an overnight janitor.

Everything was going as planned, then. Into the elevators they went, and Cougar toggled ahead to pick up the next floor's security cameras.

Clay's glance met theirs, then, for half an instant he looked right into the camera as they stepped out of the elevator, and for an instant, Jensen was convinced they'd been made, running silent or no.

He might have thrust his fist down a little roughly, then, but Cougar didn't seem to mind. He was doing that thing with his breathing that he did sometimes, when he had a target in his sights.

Up ahead was the server room, and Jensen watched their approach, maybe more carefully than Cougar was. He tore his attention from the screen and focused on the keyboard. Let his fingers drift lower, light and teasing.

As soon as Cougar moved to enter the code, Jensen pressed, _hard_ , behind his balls, rubbing a deep circle, dancing along the edge of his hole.

It might have been purely accidental, the twitch of Cougar's finger over the enter key, but the door opened all the same, and _fuck_ , Cougar was _writhing_ now, holding his breath because he was so damned close, grinding back on Jensen like it would be enough to push him over.

Just barely breaching him, now, dragging slowly against the muscle more than anything, his hand as careful as the one wrapped around Cougar's cock wasn't.

Jensen could taste the salt on his skin as he bit down on the back of Cougar's neck.

A harshly caught breath was all the warning Jensen got before Cougar shook apart over his hand, jerking forward sharply enough that they both nearly fell out of the chair, glasses and hat askew.

Catching his breath, Cougar fell back against Jensen chest, finally, writhing, oversensitive now, against his hand.

"Vato loco," he muttered, swatting Jensen hands away as he wiped them off on the cotton.

"No, just practical. You ever try cleaning come out of a keyboard? Trust me. Not worth it." He kissed Cougar's neck again, just because it was _there_ and he _could_ , and reached over and grabbed his earpiece, sliding it into place and turning it on just as Clay, onscreen, was doing the same.

"We're in," Clay said.

"We're in our underwear," Jensen replied, biting his lip as Cougar rolled against him, his smirk just visible. The bastard _had_ to know the effect he was having. Jensen pinched his hip, _hard_ , and handed him his earpiece.

 _Someone_ had to be the professional around here, after all.

"That joke's old as hell, dude," Pooch said, coming on the line with a snort. "You got eyes on Coug? We're gonna need him in position-"

"Man, seriously," warned Clay. "Don't encourage him."

"Not a problem," Jensen replied. "How much time you need?"

"ETA is thirty," Pooch said. "Thirty five if the tunnel's still a mess."

Twisting on his lap, Cougar arched one sweaty brow with a knowing grin.

 _Better make it quick, then_.

"Understood. Over and out."


End file.
